The Tale of Tamonica
by MaysileeHaymich
Summary: A child is born to Rapunzal and Flynn... a child with a gift. The child is stripped away due to it, and has to struggle to find her place in this world... the question is: Will she?  READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND REVIEW 2 OF YOUR STORIS!
1. Prologue

**Okay…. So this is just a little thought I had whilst doodling/revising… And I thought I might just write it! Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW THIS ALONG WITH MY OTHER STORIES!**

**Even just an 'read it' or a smiley face! I will review 2 of yours at great length!**

**So pretty please review!**

**:^)**

* * *

><p>Raising the child up to the light, Flynn had tears in his eyes.<p>

His daughter.

She was there before him… so very perfect, ten fingers and ten toes. Smiling at him. And only him.

It was almost impossible for him to swallow the lump in his throat, but he did, and with immense pride he whispered to her.

"Hey, Tamonica. Welcome to the World."

It was the only time he had been close to speechlessness.

As he spoke, her tiny pink ears twitched. She looked up at him, her sloe black eyes following him inquisitively. Flynn already adored them, even though this was the first time he had truly looked into them. Because he knew he would love her for every second he was alive no matter what she looked like.

And that was a lot coming from Flynn.

Striding over to where Rapunzal lay asleep, he considered waking her, but decided against it. She seemed so tranquil, at peace. It would be a crime to wake her. Instead, he brushed her brown fringe from her eyes and beamed down at her, blowing a simple kiss. Then he took Tamonica over to the windowsill, just a few inches below the balcony where little Pascal sat expectantly, peering down at the child. His tiny eyes bulged, watery slightly. Then he bounced onto Flynn's shoulder so he could blend into his hair a get a closer look at the baby.

With a flutter of her already long eyelashes, she gazed up, seeming to understand the recent events flawlessly.

And right then, for just that one, unbreakable moment, everything was idyllic, just the way it should be. And the way it undoubtedly would be up until Tamonica's 6th birthday.

_Who say's changes are for the better…._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… fluffy and rubbish… but there is an actual plot, this is just a prologue! Pretty please give feedback on how I can make it less awful! :^)<strong>

**XXX**

Prinny


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's another one…hope you like it :^)**

**See y'all at the bottom…..:^)**

* * *

><p>The sound of merry laughter and song echoed through the streets. Children danced and played, all in the brightest colours. They where eager to dance and celebrate on the princess's birthday. Everybody was; it was the happiest occasion of the year, always supported with lashings of village punch and special birthday cake.<p>

Most of all, however, the people wanted to see the princess herself.

She was exquisite, of course. Long brown hair in tumbles and turns down her back, braided in fine ribbons and beads. Great dark eyes like pools of a mystery, smooth and pale lips a rosebud upon her face. The perfection is completed with her uniquely kind personality, her willing to give herself up for another citizen.

Each day it was such fun to laugh and sing with Tamonica, who seemed so willing to join in, giggling cheerfully with the other townsfolk. Today, However, was full of formalities such as street balls, banquets and best outfits, and nobody could contain their excitement…

* * *

><p>Flynn lay back on the chair, basking happily in sunlight. He felt it warm upon his face, tingly in a good way. All was well. Tamonica and Rapunzel where with the people, enjoying themselves. He would be sure to go and join them, but not for a few minutes. It was so agreeable, the moments of stolen heat and relaxation. Closing his eyes softly, he continued to lean even further back in the chair. Lovely.<p>

"Eugene!"

A chirpy voice cut through the room as the skip-like footsteps of Flynn's wife tapped across the floor. He stat up abruptly.

"Rapunzel?" Flynn questioned, half mocking, half serious.

"Yep" she swung herself round onto his lap where she proceeded to play with his fringe for a few seconds. Then, as if remembering something, she sat upright.

"I need to talk to you, Eugene,"

Recognizing the anxiousness in tone, he straightened up as well, looking at her properly.

"What is it? Who is it?" A thousand possible worries flashed through his head. Where the people hurt? Was Rapunzel hurt? Or worst of all, was Tamonica hurt? Mind racing, Flynn went on "Nobody is in pain are they? Ill?"

Rapunzels eyes looked sad. Flynn twitched, desperate for her to elaborate, assure him nothing of the sort was happening, and never would. Instead she answered.

"Not exactly ill, Eugene." She picked at her nails, fore head crumpling a tad. " It's just, I'm worried, so worried…" the sentence trailed off, but the Rapunzel drew her self up to her full height and un-creased her dress a little before continuing bravely.

"I'm worried about Tamonica. About her hair. It was brown, always brown. Now though, it's blonder, lighter…. So suddenly. There wasn't a warning… I just sort of noticed and…."

At this point, Flynn had blocked off. It was just her hair. Allowing his muscles to untense, he looked up at his love.

"It's just her hair Rapunzel. Probably sun, tinted or something." He held out his hand. "Lets go back to the party."

Rapunzel looked at him scornfully. "It isn't just _her hair!_ It's going GOLD!"

Her voice broke on the last word, morphing into an almost squeak. Flynn simply sighed.

"So, it's going gold? Big deal!"

"It's not just gold, Eugene, it's MY GOLD! Like MY hair used to be! My… _gift.."_

She started to sob, guilt filling her for no apparent reason. Flynn frowned, trying to take in the information the best he could, struggling to appreciate. But he understood. He understood perfectly well.

Wrapping his arm tenderly round Rapunzel, he tilted her chin upward, daring to smile just for her.

"I understand, I do."

She gazed upward, returning a watery grimace. They both knew what was to come, what would happen to their beautiful daughter. There seemed to be no escape…

And the honey brown eyes met with emerald green, as the both realized at the exact same time.

"I love you, Eugene Fitzherbert"

"I love you too, Rapunzel." He paused. "With all my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe! Hope you liked that! Just a warning… OC alert, as the story will be based on Tamonica! Sorry for the shortness! Please review…. They make me happy! I love to review and be reviewed…. So I always return the favor…:)<strong>

**Hope it was ok!**

**Prinny!:^)**


End file.
